I Found You at Last
by Kasumi411
Summary: rating just in case. inu and kag are best friends even when inu moves away. when kag moves next door to inu its like a dream come true for both of them but what happens when someone trie to seperate them and what happens when a horrible tradegy happens.


Hello peoples This is kinda my second story but my first one I gave up on because I did'nt have any ideas but this one I have loads of ideas. Okay I just need to fill you up on some of the characters. Okay one: who ever is a demon in the anime than there a demon in this story too

two: Some of the schools have demons and humans in them or some have have them seperated. Three: Alot of the humans hate the demons four: both humans and demons leave the half demons out of everything

esepcially Inuyasha five: sesshomaru is 12 years old in this chater . Okay now that i got all that checked ( i think ?). Oh yeah disclaimer: takes deep breath I don't own I-I-In-In-Inu-Inuya-Inuya- Inuyashaaa wah wah wah goes find a dark corner to cry in

**Well What Are You Waiting for read The story >:(**

This story is going to start out with two 7 year olds in a living room with there parents. One of the kids was a girl named Kagome and the other was a boy named Inuyasha. They were both sitting together and were listening to Inuyasha's mother speak to them. "Kids I have some bad news'', both of them looked at her with confused faces. "What's the bad news mama" Inuyasha said "Did someone die or get hurt or...", his father cut him off"No, son its something else". "Well, what is it" Kagome said with worry in her eyes.

"Well, Inuyasha we have to move to Kyoto and we're leaving in three days." Inuyasha's mother said. "WHAT!' both Inuyasha and Kagome screamed standing up. all of the parents had to plug there ears because it was so loud.

"B-b-b-but why" Kagome said as she stuttered. "Yeah" Inuyasha half yelled, agreeing with Kagome as he and her started having tears well up in their eyes. "Please Inuyasha and Kagome calm down. Inuyasha your mother is going to give us your home address and email address so that you two can still stay in contact." Kagome's mother said.

"But its not going to be the same" and with that said Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to his room. (yes, there at Inuyasha's house sorry for not mentioning it well back to the story) Once they got to his room they both hugged eachother crying. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes because they don't know when they could hug eachothers like this after he leaves.

They both parted and Kagome was first to break the silence"Inuyasha lets go on your bed I want to give you something before you leave" as she wiped the tears that were falling down her face. Inuyasha obeyed (not like a dog )and went on the bed with Kagome just jumping on. Once Kagome got on the bed she started looking through her pockets as Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

Once she found what she was looking for she pulled out two lockets and handed one to Inuyasha. " What's this for" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the locket than Kagome with confusion. Kagome smiled because he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Do you have some sissors" Kagome asked suddenly. "Why do you need them""To cut our picture out" she said as she pulled out a picture of him and her. So Inuyasha got up and grabbed a pair of sissors out of his drawer.

She took the sissors from his hand and said thank you while cutting out there heads with a border as a heart. She took the one heart that had her face on it and gave it to Inuyasha while she kept his picture.

"What do you want me to do with this" Inuyasha asked. "You open the locket and put in so that will always have a picture of eachother and we can change the pictures throughout the years." Kagome said smiling as she and Inuyasha started putting eachothers pictures in.

"okay, Inuyasha lets promise to never ever ever take these neclaces off no matter what. OK.""Ok" Inuyasha said agreeing with Kagome.

"Inuyasha start packing" As Kagome and Inuyasha heard Inuyasha's father. "I'll help." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.

- 3 days later-

Kagome had really wanted to hurry up and get to Inuyasha's house before he left.

Once both her parents got in the car she started chanting **hurry up! hurry up!** over and over again. Once they got to Inuyasha's house Kagome got out of the car and ran into the now almost emptied house and found Inuyasha sitting on the steps.

As she walked over to him she saw Sesshomaru with a vidio camera at the top of the staircase talking to himself. She just ignored him and walked over to inuyasha. She looked at him and saw he was really sad. She just remebered she played one last trick on Sesshomaru. (I'll explain later in the story )

"Hey, Inuyasha when you get to your new house make sure Sesshomaru opens all of his stuff" Why? Wait don't tell me you played another trick on Sesshomaru" inuyasha said. Kagome just smiled a toothy grin.

Just then Sesshomaru butted in their conversation"You talk'in 'bout me Double Troubles" (like I said before explain later in story ) "No, Shesshy" Both Kagome and Inuyasha replied in unison. Sesshomaru gave them a cold glare. 2 years ago they called him that was when he was in 8th grade and was in front of the whole (well almost ) school body and was made fun of for a whole year.

When Inuyasha looked up to ask Sesshomaru what he wanted, he noticed the vidio camera in his hand. "What the devil's are you taping" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone as Kagome looked up and gave a confused face torwards Sesshomaru. "Huh" Sesshomaru asked and then looked at the vidio camera and said " Oooooh. I'm taping the whole house so that we'll always have something to remember about it" and after he said that he walked into the living room area.

Once he left Inuyasha did the coo coo sign (you know when you put your finger by your ear and start making circle by your ear and point at the person ) at the retreating form. Kagome giggled at his action and Inuyasha gave her a goofy smile. They started talking to eachother for a couple of minutes untill Sesshomaru came into the room. "Oi, brat its time to go" sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry and so was Kagome.

They both slowly got up and walked outside and saw the moving trucks and Inuyasha's parents walking to there car. Sesshomaru was already in the car (wow hes fast - ) and he was still taping. Inuyasha herd his mom to hurry up so he gave Kagome a big hug and she hugged him back. " bye Inu-chan and remember to call me once you get to your house""bye Kag-chan and I'll remember to call you"

They both let go of eachothers and had tears in their eyes. Inuyasha ran down the parking lot and got in the car. He waved Kagome good bye and she did the same. "HEY, DON"T FORGET TO CALL ME INU-CHAN. Kagome yelled at the retreating car.Kagome's dad grabbed her and put her in the car and theydrovehome.

-

well glad thats done well please review and next chapter is going to be their profiles for ten years later and there will be characters in the profile that will come in later of the story

Sayonara


End file.
